Voices Inside
by chibinagichan
Summary: I blame my muse for this one, but I was itching to write an Envy/Ed story. Envy is obsessed with Edward and decides it is high time to make him his own. Rated M for violence, sexual themes, torture and perhaps death, who knows.
1. Attraction

Author's Note: Hi there, Nagi here the usually friendly sweet authoress (lol I am sure friends may disagree with that statement.) Anywho, I just wanted to give a few disclaimers to this story. Firstly, I have no clue what even possessed me to write this story, dark as it is. I dunno it just begged to be written, so I blame my muse. Any complaints can be forwarded to her, I myself shall not answer them ^_^ And while this story is scary, sad and disturbing for a good long while, I do promise that there will be at least SOME happiness at some point…And also that my next fic will be happier. Also, if you don't like yaoi…Turn away now. It's also rated at the highest level…So expect there to be themes such as non-con, obsession, torture, death etc (Sorry to all you's that are making a face such as this: O_O right now.) I don't normally write this kinda stuff so if it's crap I apologize, I kept wanting to throw in bunnies and sparkles and pink into it . But that just wouldn't fit. Without further ado (actually one more thing…I OBVIOUSLY don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the affiliated characters) I give you this one piece of my mind I am trying to keep secret from my friends lol though they keep bugging me for the story.

**Chapter One: Attraction**

Ed slept soundly, curled up so that his knees almost touched his chin. After weeks of pushing himself past the breaking point and days of no sleep and little food, the blonde was finally exhausted, hardly having the strength to pull himself from his study and into bed before dozing off. He shivered softly, cold for being on top of the blankets, but it wasn't yet uncomfortable enough to wake him. His golden hair was beginning to slip out of the braid he always wore, and strands of silken hair were tickling his neck and causing his nose to wrinkle. The room was quiet, the only sounds the young boy's breath, deep and regular. The weariness of his features seemed to be insignificant, paling in the wake of the small serene smile on the sleeping child's face.

From just outside his window, eyes the colour of amethyst stared in. Envy watched the alchemist sleep. For months the so-called monster had followed this ritual, confusing himself far more than it showed. By all rights, he should hate the little bastard who slept so damn peacefully in a nice warm bed. Especially when Envy himself should be in his place, the prodigal son, the praised one…Chosen by birth. Edward had stolen that right from him, but Envy was fascinated by him. How else could he explain almost nightly visits to the youngest state alchemist's window…Always when he was sleeping, of course. As with most any other night cat like eyes watched him sleep, noticing his every movement. He had been contemplating just stealing him away lately. He didn't think the younger one would come willingly, but that wouldn't bother him. Envy knew his strength and cunning would be more than sufficient, and Edward was small. For tonight though, he saw how tired the other was and took pity, content to watch and wait.

As he was daydreaming the door to the room quietly opened, illuminating the space with a small triangle of yellow light thrown into the darkness, causing Envy to duck down so he wouldn't be noticed. A tall figure stood in the doorway loosening the tight collar of a military issue jacket. Ed didn't even wake up as the older man gently lifted him from the bed only to place him more comfortably under the covers, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek in both greeting and promise. Then the stranger climbed in next to the sleeping teen and to Envy's surprise the boy turned towards him wrapping his arms around the other, waking up without a hint of worry. Envy's eyes widened as the blonde smiled at the other, then kissed him, and realized this wasn't a stranger...But the chibi's lover. He memorized every detail he could in the half light: The pale creamy skin, the messy black hair and eyes the colour of onyx. As the kisses became heated and the couple on the bed began their dance of passion Envy took his leave, feeling hot anger. How dare another touch his possession. The wheels were rolling in his mind..And a wide sneer slowly stretched across his face. He'd teach the slut who dared to take his chibi away from him, and make Edward accept his rightful place in the world, with him. Envy had never once been denied what he wanted, and for some inexplicable reason, right now what he wanted more than anything else…Was the Fullmetal Alchemist.


	2. Betrayal

Author's Note: I guess I should also say that this is actually one large story that I am just breaking up into much smaller chapters, and there for they are actually much shorter than intended. I am just too lazy to add more words to it . I usually aim for at least 1000 a chapter, lol. Anyways, things are starting to happen after this point. Please send me reviews to give me the courage to keep uploading n.n;

**Chapter 2: Betrayl**

Unaware of their less than friendly visitor the two in the bed had fallen asleep in the other's embrace, blissfully ignorant of the plan being formulated against them. Edward sighed contently and nuzzled against the other who in reply pulled the younger one closer, cradling him protectively. They slept that way until the sun was rising in the sky. Then the elder of the two gently snuck from the bed, careful not to wake the angelic looking being still snoring softly, and slipped out, looking back once and smiling gently.

Edward woke hours later, finally rested and huffed in annoyance when he figured out Roy had once again given him the slip before he woke up. Edward knew the Colonel wasn't working on a Sunday of all days, the one day the Amestrian government saw fit to let the higher ranking officers off. Sadly Ed plopped himself back into bed, wondering for the millionth time whether or not he had been foolish accepting Roy's proposal. Relationships with a ranking officer and their subordinate was strictly taboo and though Ed knew Mustang could get in real trouble if he were found in Ed's bed it didn't stop the bitterness he felt. Even though they were informally dating, the Colonel still saw others, mainly women. Edward was getting sick of feeling used and discarded, but already loved the man so much he couldn't bare telling him this and risk to spend all his nights alone without the slightest hope of a midnight encounter.

Sighing, Ed pulled on his robe and wandered into the common room, looking in the fridge for some much needed comfort food. He cursed as he realized others had been into his stash…Again. "God damnit!!" he cursed loudly, not caring if anyone was still sleeping. "If you bastard's don't stop fucking stealing my pie I will remember to poison the next one!!!!!!" Edward threatened icily and dissolved into a volley of swears that would have even made a sailor blush. He then slammed the ice box door so hard he almost knocked it off its hinges. Muttering under his breath Edward stalked back to his room for his clothing, he'd have to go to the cafeteria for some food. He grumbled about his luck. First that bastard of a Colonel hadn't even had the decency to wake him before taking off, thwarting Ed's thoughts of at least a goodbye kiss, and now he had to walk ten long minutes in the cold to the cafeteria for food he wouldn't feed his worst enemy. What made this a harder pill to swallow was the thought of the apple pie Winry had sent to him, devoured by the prick's who shared this floor of the dorm, without Ed having had a single taste.

Glaring at every housemate he passed, the angry teen made his way to the door. His eyes held murder most foul and a promise to act on the impulse as soon as he found out who had taken what was rightly his. Everyone in the vicinity gulped, the Fullmetal Alchemist in a foul mood was a force to be reckoned with and even the bravest of soldiers seemed to quell when that angry gaze sought them out. Slamming the door behind him, causing a satisfactory crash, Edward shivered in the cold, wet, grey morning. Still fuming, more from the Colonel's behaviour than the missed food he stomped the whole way to the building, acting childishly. By the time he reached the warm busy confines of the military barrack's cafeteria he was his usual stoic self, though his mouth was still set in a scowl. Grabbing a tray Edward piled it with fruit and oatmeal, the only two things in the whole place that seemed edible.

While enjoying the 'less satisfying than pie' breakfast Edward pondered his situation. If he loved the Colonel, he should probably let him know that he was serious and to stop messing around. It hurt each time Ed had to listen to the Colonel relay every sexual escapade he had over the weekend to the guy's at the office. What hurt more was the smirk on his face, as though he was telling Edward there was nothing he could do about it, without risking some kind of military punishment. Deep down, Ed knew he had probably just been another conquest to the bastard of a colonel, but then...Why did Roy always come back? It seemed he was coming more often than anything. 'Why would he do that unless he actually cared for me,' he thought. It wasn't as if the Colonel had ever been rough or forceful with him. There had never been an ultimatum, no threats or promises to disappear from his life if he didn't sleep with him, no guilt trips or consequences. Mustang had always been gentle and relaxed about everything, and looked after Ed with an almost parental care. When Ed was too tired to care for the little things that made sleep easy, he would wake up in the morning to find that Roy had been there, and he was in pyjamas and under covers. He began to wonder if the stories Roy told Monday morning were truly real, or just a fiction to keep his reputation as a ladies' man.

Edward finished up his last orange and cleaned off his tray, shoving his hands in his pockets. Now that he was fully awake and full, his anger had dropped off of him, leaving him tired and quiet. He wondered how he should spend his day off. Somehow today, he couldn't go back to the dorms and throw himself into his research. He felt restless and finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't go another minute without seeing his commanding officer and demanding to know the truth of the matter. Taking a deep breath, Ed courageously broke the one rule that Mustang had set in place when they had began this relationship: Ed called on Roy at his home. Nervously the youth knocked lightly. There was no reply but the door swung open, unlocked. Worried there might be an intruder Edward cautiously walked inside.

The inside of Mustang's house was clean and well furnished, the opposite from Ed's small barrack room which always seemed to be a flurry of papers and books. There seemed to be no sign of disturbance, which Ed found odd from the open door. Listening closely Edward heard two voices; one was high and feminine and was giggling madly and the other, a smooth coy masculine voice which Edward immediately recognized as Roy's. Crushed, Ed decided to verify things with his own eyes. Creeping up the stairs he peered into the room that was open a crack he couldn't help but suck in a mouthful of air at the sight before his eyes. Both figures were sitting on the bed, half naked and as he watched, his eyes filling with tears, Roy Mustang leaned in and kissed the other lustfully. Turning, he ran blindly from the house crying freely, not caring about the noise the door made when he closed it, startling the two companions upstairs. Roy ran out of his room just in time to notice a youth with bright blonde hair running down the street, realizing who it was and what he must have seen. Feeling guilty for his selfishness he went back and began getting dressed, intending to follow the younger alchemist.


	3. One's Bad Luck is Another's Fortune

Author's Note: Wow O_o Already I have chapter three up..This is going fast. I am still trying to figure out where I am quite going ultimately with this fic. I am starting to get a feel for it…Damn that Mustang though ne, setting all this in motion. He really is a nimrod LOL

**Chapter Three: One's Bad Luck is Another's Fortune**

Ed's vision swam and he ran fast and hard. He wanted to run so swift and far as to leave everything behind, every damn worry and responsibility that had ever plagued him. He wanted to forget being an older brother, the pain of his sin, the people he had destroyed or helped during his journey, being a lover, friend and every other confusing thing that had happened since his mother died. People watched the boy, and for once Edward didn't care about his pride, fleeing as loud sobs wrenched painfully from his throat, the rain and his tears making it hard to see even what was in front of him.

Suddenly he bumped into something hard, another person. Instead of falling backwards and landing on the ground, strong arms pulled him around and against their torso and Ed gulped. He tried to turn to face the one to ask why they wouldn't let go, but the figure shifted with him, grabbing roughly onto Ed's hair and yanking cruelly to keep him facing forward. It was then he realized it wasn't just some good samaritan who was keeping him from falling but somehow he had gotten himself into danger. Once again he grumbled inwardly about his bad luck. He wondered briefly if he was cursed, or if he had offended some God by not believing in it, though that was utter foolishness.

His captor, on the other hand, looked as though he had just won the lottery. He had been thinking of ways to get close to the blonde when the object of his musings had practically rushed into his arms. A Cheshire cat smile stretched from ear to ear. The green haired Homunculi leaned in and almost pressed his face to the boy, earning a shudder as the young alchemist felt the other's hot breath against his ear... If it could be possible, his smile would have widened at the other's dismay. 'That's right; you know you're in trouble now…I'll have you screaming before long, my pet.' He thought to himself sadistically.

"Who are you…" he heard the younger one stutter out, uncertainly. Envy laughed quietly and he felt the other one stiffen with the realization of who he was. "Did you forget me chibi…I'm hurt." He drawled, and then quickly restrained the boy as he felt him try to pull away, having expected him to fight. Edward went to yell, sucking in a deep breath but Envy slapped him hard and clamped a hand over the other's mouth. He looked about, no one had noticed the struggle yet, but there were too many people around. His eyes continued to wander and he saw what he was looking for. Dragging Ed into a nearby alleyway he pushed the blonde to the ground where it was easier to restrain him, using his height and weight to its full advantage.

Pinning the youth's arm to his back, Envy dropped to his knees beside the boy soaking up the look of pure hate burning in the other's eyes. He also noticed with amusement that Edward's breathing had quickened and he was shivering though he tried to hide it, obviously afraid. The sin decided to keep toying with him; Envy of course had all the time in the world. Looking the blonde over he noticed something peculiar, the tear marks down his face. Piecing together what it could mean, he made a wild guess.

"What is it, that beloved Colonel of yours dump you or something?" he laughed mirthlessly at the expression the other wore, really the teen was just too much fun to torture. Hearing the other laugh at him seemed to snap the boy's sense of pride into high gear and Edward's gaze darkened as he spat, hitting the Homunculus square in the face. Envy growled in reply and squeezed cruelly on the others arm, hearing a sickening crack as the tiny bones in his prey's wrist snapped and shifted, earning a strangled cry from the boy. He relaxed, growing limp as he adjusted to the discomfort. Humans were so easy to subdue, a little pain and threatening of their life, and they became as easy to manipulate as dolls. Ed grunted softly in pain as the Homunculi again leaned in, his features contorted in anger

. 'Don't forget who's in charge here," he said dangerously and bent the already useless wrist backwards, earning another cry of pain. "I was just asking a _friendly _question. You know, I would be a lot better than that Colonel of yours." He said softly, one hand hovering sensually over the crotch of the other's pants, causing the boy to let out a desperate cry and start thrashing. Lazily Envy pinned both his arms above his head with one hand and straddled him, not actually intending to actually do anything yet to the boy, just loving seeing the hope of escape slowly drain away from his eyes at the realization he was powerless. None the less the boy was proving to fight strongly, though was still no match for the other. After a few tense moments, and some more bends of the broken wrist, the alchemist stilled, glaring up at Envy with wet eyes full of despair and wild hate. How Envy loved that look and he smirked.

"No one's coming to save you," he whispered to the boy. "Not the Colonel, not your tin can brother. You're _**mine **_you got that chibi?!" He leaned down and claimed the other's lips with a viciousness that left the other gasping for breath when the Homunculus finally relented. Once again, that evil smile stretched inhumanely over Envy's features, enjoying himself fully.

"Now be a good boy and come with me peacefully. I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to. But, like any misbehaving _dog_, you resist…I will have no choice but to beat some sense into you. Got that you little bastard?!" he snarled as he stood, pulling the other with him to his feet by the arms, paying no attention to the pain it must have caused him. Instead of complacently nodding like Envy would have expected, Ed used the momentary slack in the other's grip to pull free and bring his hands together, fighting for his freedom, and most possibly his life. Before he could finish whatever he was doing however, the other's knee was in his gut and he doubled over from the pain, spluttering. Sighing dramatically Envy stomped on Ed's prone form, hearing more bones snap and crunch under him. Gasping breathlessly from the pain, Edward tried to pull himself up, but was too late. The sin knelt down beside him and pressed a finger to the pressure point in his neck and he collapsed, unconscious into the arms of his enemy.


	4. Ordeal

Author's Note: Hmmm how's this for a strange mix. Writing this and listening to Tartini's Devil's Trill Sonata. Anyways, since there is someone wanting me to get up to the part she hasn't read yet I will keep going.

**Chapter 4:Ordeal**

Envy waltzed lazily from the alley way, his prize slung limply from his shoulder, arms swaying lifelessly, amusing the other as they grazed over his skin. He chuckled darkly as he pictured the younger one's frightened eyes staring up at him and then later watching as the light and spark dimmed from them a little at a time from hopelessness and anguish. Envy would break him meticulously, and groom him from the rebellious teen, to a submissive pet. He became excited at the thought of the challenge in store for him. He relished the notion of the other's fight and eventual hopelessness as the sin took away his freedoms one by one. Whatever it took, Envy was prepared to do, even if it meant killing every single person his pet loved. Absently he ran a hand against the other, feeling his chest rise and fall softly with rattling breaths and wished the other was awake so he could fully enjoy his response to the touch. He figured it would be revolt and disgust from the other and he laughed outright at the expression he had imagined on his little alchemist's face.

Through his almost maniacal laughter he heard a deeper voice than his chibi-chan's gasp and demand the blonde in his arms be put down. Wiping away his tears of mirth he regarded the Flame Alchemist coolly.

"What, miss your little fuck toy?" he asked vulgarly. "And here I thought you wanted nothing to do with him, the way the little shrimp was carrying on." He watched as the other's hand closed upon itself, the knuckles turning white and how Mustang's mouth was pursed into a tiny snarl. 'That's it....' he thought to himself. He wanted the Colonel to get mad and attack, it was so easy then to manoeuvre around and control the situation. Envy knew human's and knew that when they were angered they fought blindly. It was the same thing when they were upset. It was when they were scared that they could be unpredictable, either fighting with surprising strength as the adrenaline coursed through them, or running as fast as they could the other way.

Sure enough, as though Envy had willed it himself the Colonel made a mad dash at the other, rage in his eyes. Smirking the sin sidestepped and stuck a foot out and the Colonel toppled to the ground. Pulling himself up, the Alchemist pulled a shock of white fabric from his pocket and Envy made a tsking sound, shifting Edward so he was carrying him bridal style across his chest, eliminating any target the other had thought he had spotted. Still Mustang pulled on the special gloves that allowed him to make his signature flames. Envy shook his head softly, smirking.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you'll just hurt the chibi. Now be a good pawn and go home, and forget all about him. He won't be coming back, especially to some bastard like you." Roy extended his arm and brought two fingers together to snap though he was shaking badly. Envy mockingly ran a hand through his captive's hair and watched the other come one step closer to snapping under the pressure.

"I really don't think you have it in you to sacrifice the chibi," he said mockingly, kissing a strand of wheat coloured locks. "You know I wouldn't think twice about letting you burn him." He lied, Edward was _his _toy and that meant only he could hurt him. Mustang must have noticed the slight hesitation in the others voice because he snapped, sending a volley of flames right by the other's head in warning, narrowly missing the unconscious blonde in the Homunculus' arms. Envy cursed as the heat seared his cheek, tightening his grip on his prize hard enough to leave bruises. Feeling the warmth from the fire and the grip on his body quickly becoming painful Edward stirred in the other's arms, yelling as he remembered what was going on and where he was. Roy watched helplessly as he was smacked ruthlessly by a long slender hand, his head whipping to the side. The blonde's eyes welled up with tears that refused to fall but from the corner of his eye he saw Roy and his efforts to escape doubled.

"Roy…" he said quietly, pitifully. "Help me." He begged. He'd rather be saved by the one who broke his heart than be subjected to whatever the Homunculus had planned for him.

Envy snarled, he would teach the little shit that only he was good for him, and thought of the perfect punishment. He dropped the dazed teen onto the ground and despite his protests and angry yells, tied him with some discarded rope to a sturdy pole. He then stood up and pointed at the Colonel.

"You really want to go back to the bastard who cheated on you and put you in this situation. Fine, I'll break you of that. I'll kill him. Warned ya chibi, no one is going to save you." He then lunged with dizzying speed towards the Colonel, a hand stabbing through the other's shoulder. The Colonel yelled in pain and Edward screamed in shock, rebelling against the bonds that held him tight. He kept repeating the other's name, not wanting to believe he was hurt, hoping for some kind of response to let him know he was okay. The Colonel dropped to his knees, a hand held over the injured shoulder. Onyx eyes watched closely as the other figure lazily approached him, fully intending to finish him off but stopped as Edward screamed desperately, tears finally staining his cheeks.

"I'll go with you, just leave him alone!" The teen cried out, the tears falling fast..Not for himself but for the one bleeding and helpless. Tiny tendrils of blood fell from Edward as well from cuts on his wrist where the rope had cruelly bit back any attempt to escape, testament to how strongly he was fighting to get free.

"I'll do anything you want.._ANYTHING_. Just..Let him live, please let him live." He begged, imploring the other to have mercy. Roy winced, not having wanted to hear the one he wronged fighting so desperately to keep him alive. His eyes followed Envy watching him turn to return for his victim. Mustang's vision swam as he observed Envy pick the other again, mentally screaming for Ed to run, fight, _anything _but what he did..Which was bow his head and relax, letting himself be carried from the other's life.

"Edward….no…" he said weakly as dark eyes dimmed and he slipped into a sea of black.


	5. Consequence

Author's Note: Another chapter. Number 5 O_o Wow…And they are pretty well consistent in length. Anyways, to upload the next chapter I will need some encouragement lol. It's a little out of my comfort zone…Scary isn't it lol that I wrote it and yet it's not at all in my comfort zone…Let's just say that next chapter the bad day reaches its highest point and there are more than a few warnings for it. Hey, maybe you reviewers can give me some suggestions on how you would like it to go. Cookies to all who do ^_^

**Chapter 5: Consequence**

Envy tossed the boy like a ragdoll into the room and the young alchemist bit back a grunt of pain as he landed on bruised ribs. The room itself was small and appeared to be windowless, or at least whatever window's there might be were covered by solid wooden shutters. The floor was dusty and had thrown up a thin cloud of stifling debris as Edward hit the floor, rolling against a wall covered with peeling wallpaper. Slowly he pulled himself up from the filthy ground, coughing as some of the dust made his way into his lungs. Huddling into the corner he watched as the Homunculus closed the door, plunging his small world into a prison of black, haunting laughter echoing around him.

Now left alone, Edward could think about what led up to this. It was stupid, of course, to just give himself over to an enemy but in that moment, it was all he could think of. As mad as he was at the Colonel, the last thing he wanted was for him to die, especially when the one he was dying for happened to be standing right in front of him. Edward finally understood how Al must have felt watching as his older brother gave a cold blooded killer permission to kill him, and gave up fighting. He had never felt as helpless as he had in those few moments, bound so tight he couldn't get free. It had been scary, and lonely, to watch helplessly as someone you loved was about to be taken forever from your life. Quietly he apologized to his little brother for the pain he had to have felt in that moment. He chewed on his lower lip, wondering how he was going to get out of that mess. In that moment of sheer desperation he had given himself for Roy. It was equivalent exchange in its purest form, a life for a life.

But was it a fair trade? Wasn't he taught that a life can never equal another life, and that existence was something that couldn't be bartered? Was he being arrogant in assuming that he was worth what the Colonel was? Truthfully, Ed knew that the Homunculus was stronger, and didn't really need to negotiate at all. What assurance did Edward have that in this time he was left alone in the dark, Envy hadn't gone back to finish his lover off. Perhaps the reason he had stopped was not because of the boy's emotional plea...But because Envy had seen that the other was finished. Ed made a frustrated sound as he realized he had been a fool, and in meekly going with his captor he had done nothing more than belittle whatever price the Colonel had paid for him.

'What if he's dead now?!...' He thought miserably to himself and drained of any strength he may have had he laid his head down on his knees, holding back emotions that begged to be released. His head and body ached and his eyes burned from keeping back the tears but Edward knew he had to be strong. He needed to know the truth, and couldn't help but want to be at Roy's side, alive or dead. Silently he prayed for the first time in his life, to a God he had heard about but never believed in, that Roy was alive and would hold on until he could at least find a way to his side. His thoughts however, were interrupted as the door to his prison unlocked and Edward braced himself for whatever would come next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes opened and stared into light's so bright he brought up an arm to shield himself from the piercing glare. Cringing as red-hot pain shot all the way up Roy gritted his teeth against the intensely uncomfortable sensation. Dumbly he stared at the bandages that covered his arm and shoulder, watching fascinated as a copper hued stain began to slowly spread, staining the white linens grotesquely. Colonel Mustang wondered idly why they used white; it just got dirty and looked like shit, reminding the patient what a sorry mess they were.

"The doctor wouldn't like to see you moving yet, Sir," a feminine voice admonished. Roy dropped his arm and looked over to see the worried face of his subordinate and friend, Riza Hawkeye. He noticed how worn she looked and wondered how long he had been out.

"About 48 hours…" the woman sighed, reading in the other's face what he needed to know. "Not counting whatever time you were laying unconscious in that alleyway. If we had come any later…" she trailed off frowning, and then shook her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts.

"What happened Roy?" She asked, dropping the formal tone of a subordinate addressing her commanding officer to one that was concerned yet kind. "How did you end up bleeding to death on the sidewalk in downtown Central?" She laid a hand softly on his shoulder, remembering how a short while ago the doctor's had told her he may never wake up and to prepare his estate.

Mustang sat in silence for a few moments, mulling over the question then sat bolt upright in his bed, his mind clearing. The memory of what had transpired in what felt like minutes ago to the man flooded back, making him itch to move.

"Edward…He.." he started, in a voice thick with fear. Hawkeye looked confused, then cynical and she gave a dry laugh.

"Edward did what? I have a hard time believing FullMetal stabbed you. You guys fight but…" Roy raised a hand to stop her, shaking his head dismissively. Sure, Edward had probably been mad enough to cause Roy bodily hard, but he knew inside that Ed wouldn't hurt him this way.

"No, you're on the wrong track. Edward's in trouble!" Hurriedly he told Riza the story, leaving out his involvement with the teen and watched as the woman's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "We've got to find him!" He finished, emphasising his statement by getting out of the bed, ignoring the weakness that accompanied severe blood loss. "There's no time to waste."

Gentle hands guided him back to the pillows and held him there a second. Frustrated, he glared up at the other, who was staring down at him with a compassionate smile, as though she understood.

"You're right there's no time to waste, but you're in no state to go out after him. You need rest…Now. Leave everything to me Colonel. Get well." Ignoring the man's protests she saluted her friend and then left, leaving Mustang to face his nightmares alone.


	6. Nightmare

**Chapter 6:Nightmare**

**Author's Note: WARNING..This chapter contains non con, and is pretty graphic. I am through making apologies by this point but if this is something you do not want to read I suggest you wait until the next chapter to start up again. I really really really would enjoy some feedback from you, the readers. I love suggestions on how to make my story and/or writing better. So preferably I would love some constructive criticism. I will give mention in the next chapter to all who help me out ^_^**

Back in that dark room, another's nightmare was in full swing. The difference was he couldn't wake from it. Closing his eyes didn't seem to help, though that's what he did in his defence as a fist once again collided with his body. Trying to protect himself in whatever way he could Edward curled up into a little ball, making himself as small as possible, golden eyes dimming with pain. Defiant but wary the boy looked up at his captor.

"Why are you doing this?" he said bitingly then cringed as the Homunculus made to hit him again, stopping an inch from his face. Ed trembled, his body already strained. He wished this would all stop…Smirking, Envy knelt down next to the cowering youth.

"You amuse me.." he said darkly. "I want to break you so I can enjoy it." Edward shuddered at the implication and struggled as Envy pried him from himself, pulling Ed into a sitting position. He gently caressed the boy's face with his hand, wiping the blood from a cut across the smooth skin. The Homunculus snarled as Edward pulled back and scooted as far away as he could from the other.

For a split moment Envy looked as though he was going to hit Edward again, and the other tried desperately to prepare himself for the impact, leaning into the wall and closing golden eyes. Suddenly, his gaze seemed to soften and he again knelt by the other. As on all those night's he had watched him, Envy drank in the sight that was Edward. As annoying and rebellious as he was, Edward was beautiful. He was so full of life and all one could hope for was just a small taste of that radiance, Envy wanted it..All of it. Again he ran a hand softly over the other's face, feeling the warmth that radiated from the others skin. The boy shuddered against his touch but had nowhere left to run, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Gently, Envy shook the boy until those golden pools opened and focused on him.

"I meant it when I said I don't want to hurt you." He said huskily. "I've been watching you, I want you." He admitted, undoing the clasp that held together the black jacket Edward was wearing, dropping it to the ground.

Struck with horror, Edward couldn't process what was going on. The only thing he could do was think it was a dream, a mistake and almost laughed out loud at the sadistic twist his mind had tossed at him. There was no way Envy had just said what he did his panicked mind rationalized…Nor would he ever begin stripping him. Desperately he tried to wake up from what he thought was his subconscious's sick joke. Closing his eyes, he hoped that when he opened them he wouldn't be staring into the face of an obsessed Homunculus, but was jolted back as he was shaken roughly again. This time Envy looked a little angrier.

"I want you to look at _me._" He said dangerously, and the blonde's eyes widened in fear. For a few moments, Envy just breathed hard then all at once seemed to get himself back under control as he reached out to yank the other's tank top over his head. Startled Edward pulled back, and the shirt ripped with a sharp sound that made the boy flinch. Shrugging Envy threw it off to the side. "Don't think about that other man when you're with me." He said in a soft tone, running his hand teasingly over the other's chest, causing Ed to quiver whenever he made contact.

"Please stop…" Edward tried, speaking clearly, eyeing the other guardedly. His heart was racing dangerously as thin fingers worked on his belt buckle.

"You let him touch you.." Envy snarled. "Didn't he cheat on you or something? Do you really think he actually cares?" Edward's breathing hitched a moment, the anger and pain coming back at the sin's accusations. Of course he was angry at the Colonel, but the difference was he had loved him when they had been together. He didn't want this, not like this…Not with someone he didn't care about. Envy pushed the other down, and soon Ed found himself flat on his back. His mind suddenly registered that the Sin was still speaking.

"I would never do that to you Edward, you're mine and I only want you." He purred and Ed couldn't bite back the angry sob that came out as his belt followed the other clothes he had been wearing.

"No…I don't want this…Stop!" He said more strongly, pushing back Envy's hands. Envy's gaze hardened and he grabbed the boy's wrists, ignoring the gasp of pain from the other, and with his other hand he quickly rid the teen of his pants.

"You will want this..Why can't you just accept me!" Envy yelled at the other. The only reply from the teen was a sharp kick to the groin and Envy released the boy momentarily. Scrambling up Edward made a dash to the door.

Cursing loudly, Envy quickly recovered and grabbed at the boy's ankle as he ran past sending him crashing to the floor with a dull thud. Pulling the blonde back over to him, he pinned him using his own body and sighed, shaking his head.

"It's going to happen either way Edward, couldn't you have let it be sweet, like in my dreams?" Envy asked sadly kissing his forehead. "Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. I could have been gentle. I could have made you feel good. Now though, you're going to hurt." Edward tried one more time.

"I don't want this, don't you dare touch me.." He growled, attempting to scratch the other. All the other did was laugh the feeble attempts for freedom.

"You'll have to do better than that Edward." He drawled, the cuts Ed carved on him already healing. His hand traveled slowly down the other's chest, memorizing every inch of the boy's body. Ed shuddered, and tried to focus on anything but the disgusting sensations as the other's hands attacked his body in a way that was far worse than the physical pain from before.

"You won't get away with this….." He said softly, trying to guilt the other into stopping. "They'll find you, if you let me go now you'll save yourself a world of pain." He groaned as the Homunculus bent down and sucked on one of his exposed nipples, giving it a harsh bite as it grew hard. Envy laughed cruelly.

"If you're talking about Mustang, he won't be coming to save you. He's dead, chibi. Deal with it."

Having his worst fears confirmed, Edward started fighting viciously. "You bastard, you promised." He sobbed, kicking out at the other. His mind was reeling, his only thought about getting away now that the Homunculus had told him he had no reason to cooperate. He thrashed from side to side, and the other tightened his grip around him to keep him still.

"I promised nothing, brat." Envy hissed, and the boy dissolved into tears. For a moment Envy watched him, savouring his pain then reached a hand way down to the most private place on the teen's body, and stroked it roughly. Ed stiffened, those luminescent eyes locking onto the others. The pain held in those sunny pools excited Envy and he continued running his hands up and down along the other's shaft. Despite the unwanted attention, Ed's body betrayed him and he could feel himself responding.

"No…S-Stop it. Don't touch me!" He sobbed, helpless to prevent the green haired monster assault.

"But you seem to like it.." the sin said sensually, giving Ed's now slightly erect member a hard squeeze, making the boy bite back a moan before releasing him. Bending over him, a predatory gaze in his eyes he leaned down and kissed him. When the blonde began to gasp for air, Envy used that moment to push his tongue in forcefully beginning another round of exploration. Ed whimpered, not liking the feel of the foreign object, his lungs begging for breath. He began to see spots of black dancing behind his eyes by the time the other finally let him up for air, his lungs were working extra hard from breathing in nothing but carbon dioxide for the past eternity. Edward coughed, the rush of oxygen he had needed coming too fast.

"Go to hell.." He said through gritted teeth. Ed felt as though at that moment the only defence he had against the other's assaults were his words. He'd rather be beaten to a pulp than violated the way the other had been going about.

His mouthy reply earned him another slap and Edward tasted blood as his teeth clamped down on his tongue. Unfortunately the small rebellion did nothing to deter the Homunculus from his ultimate goal and Edward couldn't help the few tears that leaked silently from his eyes as the other continued to violate his body, forcefully extracting reactions from the boy. Just as Edward felt he couldn't take anymore and his body was going to give in and release, the sin withdrew his hand, wiping away some of the leaked fluid from the tip causing the boy to buck into his hand. Gasping he looked up at the other, hoping the worst was over.

To his dismay however he saw that Envy had stopped to remove his own clothing, taking his time and watching as Edward struggled to catch his breath.

"No…" Edward whispered. "No…Don't you dare!" He screamed at the other, pushing his exhausted body up futilely. A foot on his back cut his escape short, and with a pained cry Edward collapsed again on the cold concrete. Curling up, he shivered, knowing there was no escape. Envy laughed at the pathetic state of the most brilliant alchemist in Amestris.

"Not so tough are you? No matter what, Edward. You're still a child. So innocent…" He said in a tone that sent chills up and down the others spine and he hugged his knees to his chest, ignoring the sensations it sent against his overly sensitive groin.

"Fuck off…" he said meekly, losing all his fight. Edward was frustrated with the whole situation, it seemed like everything he tried was quickly subdued by the sin. Carefully Envy again untangled the boy, not even fazed by the resistance Edward offered. The sin noted that his struggles were getting weaker, and there wasn't much more the other's body would take. He decided to throw an ultimatum, speed up the inevitable.

"Would you rather me go after your brother?" he smirked as the other sat us as best he could, his gaze terrified. Edward shook his head desperately. 'Not Al too…' he thought to himself.

"Here's your choices then shrimp..You can either relax and take this. Or, you can continue to fight and rob me of any enjoyment I could get from this, and I'll have to go looking elsewhere for my fun." Edward shook his head, repeating negatives over and over. He didn't want the bastard going after his brother, but equally he didn't want to give in and let the Homunculus have his way. Envy waited patiently, tapping a foot. Edward cried out in frustration at the situation he found himself in and hit the floor with his automail hand, denting the metal slightly against the hard floor.

"You bastard.." he cried. "Don't hurt Al…Don't go near him." He buried his face in his arms, crying again from fear, pain and hopelessness. Envy grabbed the other's chin, lifting up Ed's face to his.

"Then you know what you have to do Hagane…" He said softly, a whisper only for the other to hear. The boy's shoulders sagged and he nodded, finally giving into the whims of his abuser.

"I'll stop fighting..." Ed replied in a deadpan voice. "But.." he added his tone regaining some of its earlier fire, "You have to promise, really promise..Not to touch Al..To leave him alone completely." His eyes held a spark of hope and Envy laughed to see it. Deciding he could at least give him that if it meant he'd have Ed all to himself the sin nodded.

"I can't vouch for the others, but I promise…As long as you cooperate, I won't touch your precious little brother." Sighing from relief, Ed relaxed surrendering himself over to his enemy mind, body and soul. 'Al's safe….He's gonna be okay.' Ed thought to distract himself as Envy positioned his body, wrapping a strong arm around the other's hips. 'He's safe….' His mind kept repeating, tears falling unnoticed from his eyes as the sin lined himself up, plunging deep into the other's body, causing Ed to yelp from the pain. Without pausing to let the younger adjust to the new sensation, Envy began pumping himself in as hard and deep as he could and Ed whimpered and cried out in time to the thrusts. No longer able to keep up his mental mantra, Ed found himself focusing on the pain that threatened to rip him in two.

"It hurts…" he muttered, hoping beyond hope that the sin would take pity on him and at least make it less uncomfortable. Instead of slowing, this seemed to excite the other more and his thrusts became even more vicious, and sobbing Ed tried to pull forward to lessen the power behind the other's assault.

"You promised chibi," was the growled response and the tears returned to the others eyes as small sobs wracked his body. The other continued to take advantage of his small body, and Edward murmured and shook between repeated sobs.

"Just hurry and get it over with.." Edward begged, his voice cracking.

Envy cackled and fully withdrew from the other, only to thrust himself in entirely second later, filling up the space inside and causing the boy to scream as the sin hit a certain bundle of nerves deep within him. Finding the feel of muscle wrapping tightly around him intoxicating, Envy continued pumping into that spot and Edward moaned, cried, tensed and thrashed, unable to control his mutinous body. Pleasure and pain ran side by side through Edward in stomach-churning spasms.

"Please…" He begged, no longer able to distinguish if he was begging for the sin to stop, or to give him more pleasure. The predatory look returned to the other's violet eyes as he released his hold on the boy, laughing as Edward fell forward. Caught in a state between ecstasy and agony grudgingly Ed found himself thrusting back to meet the other, his body unwittingly trying to find its own liberation. It was what Envy had been longing for all along and he decided to reward his reluctant lover. Wrapping his arm around the small waist he made a fist around the other's hard length, and began to jerk the boy off in time with every deep, hard and savage thrust. All at once Ed's moans became less breathy and he gasped, closing his eyes and trying to imagine that it wasn't the sin behind him, taking the last bit of innocence he had preserved in himself.

"Roy.." he muttered softly, so that the other couldn't hear and came into the sin's hand, screaming incoherently.

Envy continued thrusting mercilessly into the blonde haired boy, rubbing his semen covered hand in small circles across the other's stomach, trying to calm his trembling. The only response from the boy was to give a sharp shudder and turn his head away. A few more painful thrusts sent Envy over the edge and he gripped the other's hips, burying himself deep within the other's body, holding himself there moaning roughly as the hot rush of fluids escaped him. He jerked fervently into the now still body of the young alchemist, as wave after wave of his orgasm hit him. After a moment of sheer bliss, he pulled from the boy, who grunted painfully in response. Warmth filled his body and he smiled down at the shuddering youth, turning him once more to face him. Edward stared back at him with dull eyes, half unconscious. It was obvious he was once again hiding, trapped in memories to dull the pain he felt.

Seeing this vacancy in the other's eyes scared the sin, and he felt momentarily ashamed of the damage he had inflicted on the other. Attempting to consol the boy, Envy pulled him from the floor and up into his lap, worried at how pale the boy had gone. How much did it actually take to kill a human? Though Envy had killed many, it was still a question he hadn't quite answered. A human was swiftly killed by bullets, knives or any other weapon. What about what Envy had just done? He could see the blood dripping from the other and knew somewhere along the way he had torn soft tissue deep within. Was that enough to kill him? Worriedly he gently slapped the other's cheeks, and Ed flinched back in response.

"C'mon don't die on me.." he said nervously, draping the boy's woollen coat over him, wrapping the oversized garment tight around the other's body to try to trap in heat. Half-heartedly and not understanding Edward continued trying to push the other away, still crying, thrashing weakly.

"Leave me the fuck alone.." He finally groaned, in a voice thick with hate. "Haven't you done enough, just leave…me…alone." Envy slowly let go and watched as Edward carefully turned on his side, asking Al and his lover to forgive him. Ignoring the sin completely the boy gave his body what it so desperately needed…Sleep.


	7. Aftermath

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long for this. Computer troubles, work troubles, writer's block etc. . As well as working on tons of other stories. This chapter is dedicated to chibismileygirl…Because she has been my biggest supporter/fan/cheerleader in this and has been bugging and bugging for another chapter. So here you are and THANKS –glomps all reviewers-

His shoulder still tightly bandaged and painful, the Colonel walked on his own from the hospital, the careful eyes of his friends boring holes into his back. Though his injuries were serious, Mustang had insisted he be released the next day, a decision even his closest friends didn't agree with. The terms the doctor had set out were simple, and even then Roy felt he would most likely be trying to weasel out of them soon enough. Clutched in his hand were the powerful pain killers prescribed to him, medication enough to knock out an elephant, he thought. It was another thing he couldn't stand and would probably flush down the toilet as soon as he had the chance. All the medication really did was dull perceptions at best and knock unconscious for hours at worst. He couldn't afford the luxury of catatonic slumber, and most certainly could not stay under a house arrest of sorts like the doctor had ordered…Not with Edward trapped somewhere.

Roy still cursed himself for being too slow, replaying the images in his head again and again trying to figure out where he went wrong. He figured it was because he hadn't attacked soon enough. Granted, the sin was holding his lover as a shield and he hadn't wanted to damage the boy. Though, by not acting fast enough, wasn't that the result anyways. Mustang had no time for self-pity and so began to think of something else, mainly where he could find Edward. Walking ever so slowly to the waiting car the Colonel went through place after place trying to figure out where the Homunculus could be hiding the blonde. Not surprisingly, he came up blank; there were just too many variables. He collapsed into the back of the vehicle, sighing. With a jolt the black automobile roared to life, and took off at a steady pace towards his home carrying his further from his goal or closer…He couldn't tell.

Roy thought about how much he hated waiting. He hated being held up anywhere, and even his own home felt imprisoning. Delay's and setback's were frustrations Roy couldn't bear. The postponement of his return to Headquarters was assured as Riza held the door open for him, and guided the weary man upstairs to his own bed.

"Have you found anything?" Roy implored, needing something to keep his mind occupied. Sadly the woman shook her head. "He was very thorough…There's no sign of Edward anywhere, and no one is talking." Gritting his teeth he swallowed the angry remark he almost shot back at her, it wasn't fair to take it out on her, it wasn't her fault. "Get a search team together…" He said authoritively. "I want this whole city scoured. If you haven't found him by tomorrow evening I am joining the team, well or not." Riza just stared at him, exasperated but then shrugged.

"Why can't you put this kind of passion into your paperwork…" she laughed, then fluffed his pillows and pushed the exhausted man onto them with a soft command to rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world appeared soft, like clouds and it almost seemed like you could grasp them in your hands. Though when he tried, they slipped through. Again and again he tried to clutch onto the thin smoky substance, trying to remember, trying to forget. Somehow, Edward knew this had to be a dream, even his subconscious happened to be rational. The water colour world disappeared with the realization and his dream changed, replaying memories of his life. He saw his mother, and then her dying. His brother stood beside him then suddenly began having his limbs torn from him. All his wrongs and failings played before his eyes over and over again. As they began to meld together Edward appeared to be circled by all those he had loved, betrayed or lost. They stood in a circle watching, laughing as a beast pounded into him from behind, pointing accusingly at the blonde. 'Stop it...' he thought, hating how his plight was being exploited. Every part of him hurt, his heart most of all as he spied his brother in the crowd, smirking cruelly along with the rest of them. 'Don't look at me…' He tried to say, but instead a scream ripped from his throat at the agony he felt but couldn't stop. He lay powerless once more as he was raped, the swarm hooting mirthfully at his sorrows.

Suddenly he was awake, blinking confusedly at the sudden consciousness. He meekly realized he had actually screamed, and the sound produced by his own lungs had awakened him. He tried to sit up and regretted it as pain shot all through his body, and he grunted before lying down again. Waking up a little more he realized this wasn't the same room as before, he was on a bed for one. He looked around as best he could while lying on his back. In contrast to the other room, which had only appeared black, he found he was swathed in light. The blankets covering him were pristine almost to the point of flawlessness and the warm down comforted him. Light poured in through sheer white curtains. Reaching out to pull the blankets closer around himself he noticed his wrist had been bandaged and his ribs and other hurts were taken care of as well. The only real indicator of the abuse he had suffered lay on the sheets below him, which were speckled with a grotesque crimson that caused Ed to feel ill. Resting his head on a pillow, the feel of it even more welcome after what he had endured, Edward wondered if he had been saved.

His hopes were dashed however as the door opened and a certain green haired man sauntered in, a tray held in his hands. Cursing, Edward drew into himself just wanting to disappear. The other laid his burden down on the table top and sat on the bed, too close for comfort.

"Edward how do you feel?" He asked, his face full of concern. Edward could hardly contain his anger, and with effort turned away. "What kinda plot is this…" he said softly, not even aware he had spoken aloud. Just the sight of the other was enough to cause his heart to race again, and his hand felt clammy against his side. He wondered what the Homunculus was planning to do to him now…Why was he trying to be nice? Carefully Envy pulled him up, handling him as though he were made of porcelain.

"Edward I'm sorry..I should have waited until you were ready…" He started, acting as though he had still been right to want to do what he had. "Next time will be better, I promise." The sin smiled in what he thought was a comforting manner, but to Edward, it only seemed sinister. 'There's gonna be a next time…Oh shit. I have to get out of here…' the blonde thought, his eyes roaming over the room memorizing every escape he could.

Rough hands gripped his chin suddenly and he looked over into the other's eyes. "Hey, why don't you speak to me.." Envy demanded, his tone becoming less gentle. Edward's voice deserted him and he could only stare back at the other. To his surprise the Sin didn't turn violent and instead let him go and reached over to the table. The tray was pulled over and opened, revealing a painstakingly created breakfast. Ed shook his head. He didn't want to eat anything that was given to him here, in fact, if this was his prison…He'd rather die than go through another night of hell at the mercy of the sin. Watching warily as Envy lost patience Ed wasn't surprised when his mouth was pried open and the soup was poured unceremoniously down his throat and he gagged, the salty broth going down the wrong tube. Envy watched as the blonde wretched and coughed before pounding him on the back, urging the soup to go where it is supposed to.

"See if you would have just eaten on your own, this wouldn't have happened.." Envy said, as though scolding a disobedient child. "If you're going to be mine, you have to keep up your strength." Ed recoiled, 'he…He thinks I _want _ to be his…The sick fuck.' Ed thought to himself.

"I'd rather die than be yours.." he told the sin, glaring. This only caused the other to chuckle.

"Now now…Be nice, remember what happens when you don't do as I like. I just take it anyways, don't I love?" Setting the bowl aside he picked up the water glass and put it to the other's lips. "Drink, we wouldn't want you getting dehydrated..You're very precious to me you know." Feeling the pressure of the cup against his mouth increase, Ed realized he was moments from getting it also poured down his throat and took hold of it, allowing the liquid to pass through. Something about it tasted strange, but the sin's hand was on the bottom of the glass, holding it up and the liquid continued to pour down at a slow steady pace and Ed had to swallow it all.

Shortly after, under the watchful eyes of his imprisoner Edward began to feel drowsy. He clutched weakly at the sin, longing to kill him.

"You drugged the water…" he slurred and the Sin laughed.

"Can't have you escaping while I go out now can I? I think it's time I take care of unfinished business." Envy leant down and kissed the other softly, and was thrilled as the blonde boy offered no resistance, the sedatives taking hold quickly. Though he wanted to stay and have his way with the teen again, his mind reworking on the pleasures from the night before, remembering the delightful feelings. Envy knew that the next part of his plan had to be put in effect immediately.

"Wait for me…" He drawled, "We'll have some fun tonight I promise." Then ever so gently, in case he hurt the boy further Envy arranged the other in the haven of blankets and pillows, tucking him in tightly and after blowing him a kiss left, locking the door behind him.


	8. Thoughts

**Chapter 8: Thoughts **

**Author's Note: **Wow…Quick update here…The one's after this may be slightly slower…Because I don't have a written out plan for this one and am kinda flying by the seat of my pants. Also, I don't feel this chapter is up to my usual standards, so I may yet re-do it…I'm sick Been getting really bad headaches and nausea. And while this may contribute and I really wanted to get a new chapter up for you guys quickly…I do apologize if it's less satisfying than the others. Anyways, I have like two different directions this story could go…Maybe I will place em as a poll.

Weeks went by, and with every passing hour Mustang felt any hope of seeing Edward again dwindle and die. The search team had long lost its drive and at this point it was only himself and Hawkeye still actively on the hunt. Though an amber alert had been issued, Ed was still a child no matter what he was or how mature he acted; so far even with all of Central on high alert the Homunculus had done his part well. It was like Edward had fallen off the face of the Earth. It pained Mustang to think of the torture his young lover…Or perhaps ex lover, he wasn't sure Ed would ever forgive him…was enduring. He almost hoped that if he couldn't be saved, he was already dead. Anything was better than being tortured and abused every minute for weeks. Sighing he stared out to the misty day, so like the day he had lost the youth, and his paperwork was forgotten once more.

He pulled on his jacket and was met with questioning eyes.

"I'm just going to take a quick look around town..." He muttered to his subordinates and they nodded back, pitying the man. Each one of them had noticed how hard he was taking it; he had even dropped in weight, probably from sleepless nights of wandering aimlessly down back alleys hoping to catch some glimpse of the other alchemist. His eyes were more pits now, burning intensely over dark circles. Roy's skin had always been pale, but it was becoming translucid as the Colonel neglected himself more and more. Riza wished he would stop beating himself up over the abduction, but didn't have the heart to tell him to stop trying so hard. She placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, hoping to calm him somewhat.

"After you're done, why don't you go home and rest? You look like shit, when was the last time you slept?" Roy shrugged, not a good sign.

"A few days…" he said softly and stared out into the drizzle again. Gently he pulled away from his long time friend and walked to the door. Every person present saluted him as he left, thinking he was a fool for exhausting himself, but admirable for caring so much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy still hadn't returned. It was strange after so long of being with the sin, to finally be left alone. Weak from abuse, hunger and the drugs he had been given Edward had quickly given up escaping the warm room and was now simply sitting on the edge of the bed. He was bored, and he began thinking how funny it was he _could _be bored with all he had endured. The blonde wasn't even certain of how long he had been in that room, could have been hours, or years. He had tried alchemy to escape, but there was no reaction and he soon felt too weak to continue to try. The door proved too heavy to shatter, and though the windows appeared breakable..They were made with some resistive material. Sighing, for the twentieth time, he almost wished someone would walk in the door. He just wanted someone to talk to. There wasn't even a book in the god damn room.

With nothing else to do, the blonde found himself replaying the memories from before. Envy had come back as planned, blood splattered and sinister, and the sight of him had terrified Edward.

'_Get up.' The sin snarled and when Ed didn't comply, too warm and comfortable in the blankets, Envy pulled him out by his hair and onto the floor._

"_On your knees," was the next command and slowly Ed complied. Envy smirked and grasped Ed's face, tilting it upwards. _

"_Now, I think it's time for some more fun…But I don't think you can handle what we did last night..Not so soon anyways. But I bet it would feel just as nice if you sucked on me." The nausea returned tenfold to Ed and he attempted to back off, but Envy wouldn't let him. _

"_Now now Edward, after I was so nice to you. I bandaged your wounds and gave you food. I think you owe me." Edward glared, it was his fault after all that he had those wounds in the first place, but it appeared he'd been with the sin's twisted logic too long…Because it was making sense to him. Next thing he knew his face was shoved into the others crotch and again he recoiled. Envy looked pissed off but attempted to keep his cool, he really didn't want to hurt his pet more than needed. _

"_Ed, I'm trying to be nice here.." He hissed, a voice full of promise. He guided the teen back and pried the teen's jaw open, and pushed himself past the other's teeth and commanded the boy to begin, and he did..Afraid of what would happen if he disobeyed._

Edward ran for the bathroom, and kneeling over the toilet, wretched into it. The youth remembered how he hadn't let him go until he had swallowed all of the sticky substance the other had shot into his mouth, and the taste still lingered, a phantom essence of all that was wrong. He released his hold on the dish and weakly rested against the wall. When he finally recovered enough to stand, he looked longingly at the tub. He hadn't taken a bath, simply because he didn't want the sin to walk in on him while he was in such a vulnerable state. He felt dirty though and eventually he decided to bath, hoping it would help him feel like everything was okay. Turning the two knobs, he adjusted the water until it was right and watched the clear liquid begin to fill up the tub. Listlessly he ran his hand through some of it, his mind full when he wanted it empty.

Try as he might, he couldn't shake the lonely feeling, the fear and the disgust at being reduced to this. He missed Alphonse, if he closed his eyes he could hear the familiar clunking and the kind voice. He missed the food he prepared, food in general. Meals were scarce, possibly because the Homunculus forgot human's needed to eat often, or to keep him in a state of weakness. Edward came back to reality as the water hit the inside of his elbow and he reached over to turn off the dials. Hoisting himself up, which took him more effort than he'd ever admit, he lowered himself into the warm water. He winced as he jostled his left arm too much, his wrist was healing, testament to the long days he had spent in this prison…but it was still painful.

Reaching for a bar of soap Edward cleaned up any trace of the abuse he had endured, trying not to over analyze as the lather turned rusty in places from dried blood. If he thought too long or hard, he knew he would probably break down completely. His defense mechanism was to ignore it completely. He was alone right now, and though it was lonely and boring being locked in the same old room every day for at least a couple weeks now, he supposed it was still better than the anguish and fear he endured while the sin was with him. Ed splashed the water, listening to the sound fill the otherwise silent room. It wasn't like Envy wasn't trying though, Ed thought to himself. Compared to the first time, Envy was being very gentle with Ed as though he were afraid to shatter him.

Ed's mind again wandered to another memory of the past few weeks. This one was the next morning. Envy had come, the carnage that had been splattered on him like a child's finger painting had all but disappeared from him. Ed had pretended to be asleep…and the sin hadn't woken him up. The teen had felt the bed sag slightly as Envy had sat next to him, and heard a soft sigh and then fingers ran gently through his hair like he were some kind of pet to the Homunculus. Envy had sat there a few hours, and his touches never became violent, demanding or angry…just soft. It was like the sin was simply happy to sit near him and watch him rest. He'd said just one thing that morning…Something that had scared Ed, but at the same time was a small comfort in the hell he'd been thrust into..He'd whispered: I care about you more than you know. Then he'd squeezed his automail hand before getting off the bed and leaving…

Ed had long thought the Sin had somewhat of a split personality. On the one hand he was always rough and demanding when he was aroused. He would force, threaten or do whatever the situation called for in order to get what he wanted. Edward had new bruises every time, whether he consciously resisted or not. On the other end, he seemed to seriously care sometimes and was gentle and bandaged the new wounds, apologizing for his behaviour. It was confusing…And left some questions even Ed found difficult, even dangerous, to answer. He drew comparisons to the Colonel. The Colonel by contrast was always gentle, but emotionally had hurt him so bad it still felt like the world was ending when he thought about it…Envy at least hadn't done that. He shook his head violently. No, no…Regardless of anything, the sin had taken it from him…Had forced him. There was no way he was justifying this. He sighed heavily when he realized that was exactly what he was doing..Rationalizing this is a way that somehow made Envy look like the nicer one. 'Now I'm the one fucked in the head…' he thought morosely to himself, lathering up his hair and trying not to think about it any longer.

It was shortly after he finished rinsing out his flaxen locks that he felt the first signs of weakness. At first he thought it was just hunger catching up to him now that he was clean and warm, but, as he stood, he realized it was more like complete exhaustion. He swayed, the room beginning to circle him and he suddenly felt very ill. He scrambled to get out of the tub, but his legs didn't cooperate and the next thing he knew…He was falling. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He felt the panic set in first as his arm shot out and grabbed the only thing he could, the white shower curtains. Then surprise as the curtains ripped, sending him once again plummeting…Next came alarm as he realized he was going to hit the tap, and then pain shot through his head as he landed back in the water with a splash.

He saw the blood starting to seep out into the water, staining it scarlet. '_So much bl--…_'he thought dazedly before he slipped under the water.


	9. Saviour

**Chapter 9: Saviour**

Author's note: Well I thought about it and thought about it..And finally came up with part one solution…Lol..Originally I had two ideas..But I really didn't think Edward would just up and forgive Envy. So here's what I came up with instead. As always, reviews are readily appreciated, loved even. . Who knows, there could even be another dedication at some point lol..Okay Sad sad…bribing ppl for reviews. Disregard that last bit n.n; Just read and comment..Lemme know if you like where it is going and I will be a happy me.

"_Edward…!" _

He was aware of strong arms pulling him from the water and some pressure on his chest before soft lips met his own, blowing oxygen into his lungs. Edward focused on the dull pain that had taken up residence within him instead of the blackness. He felt himself coming back from wherever it was he had gone, whether it be hell or heaven or simply blackness…Ed knew he'd died and was now on the mend. It took a few tries and more painful thumping on his torso but his chest suddenly burned, and his eyes flew open. Then he sat up coughing, water being dispelled from his tired lungs. Ed sat there gasping for awhile before he looked up at his saviour.

"Who…are you?" He croaked out, confusion evident in his features. "Where am I….What did you call me?" Weakly he rested his hand against his head only to find it coated in blood when he pulled away."B-b-bloo…." He paled, staring in shock at the hand as though he couldn't tear his gaze away. He tried to wipe the crimson liquid from him, but his weak movements did nothing but smear it around. The smell suddenly assaulted him, and his stomach turned. Slowly the situation seemed to catch up to him as he continued to stare, and his body began succumbing to shock. He shivered violently and no matter what he tried to do he couldn't stop the trembles. Envy grabbed one of the oversized towels and flung it over the young alchemist's shoulders, trying to keep him warm.

"C'mon, we should get you all patched up…" He offered his hand and when the boy made no move to accept, his eyes still focused on the mess coating his hand Envy sighed and scooped him up into his arms, carefully depositing him on the bed a moment later. Pulling gauze and other materials from the bedside table Envy quickly set to work wrapping the others head up, scowling at the large gash and developing goose egg. "Were you trying to kill yourself or something?" He accused, and tugged a little roughly on the edge of the bandage, causing Ed to let out a muffled yelp. "If you wanted to take a bath, you could have told me…I would've helped. You're not in the best shape you know. At least let the water out before you get out so you won't slip, baka. I could've lost you there…You're lucky I came home when I did."

Ed tried to turn to look at him; he still was having trouble remembering things, like there was a fog creeping over his memory making it hard to see. He remembered his brother, and he knew about alchemy...But who was this mysterious man and why did he seem so familiar with him…Why was he in his apartment? "Etto…..Ummm..Sorry, but...Who are you??" he asked again, his voice high with worry. Envy looked over at him confused.

"You don't remember me??" He asked, incredulous. Edward shook his head innocently in reply then gasped as the pain from his headache accompanied the movement. Envy sighed and once he was done cleaning the boy he laid him back on the pillows. "Don't sleep yet…I don't want to lose you again chibilit…But you shouldn't be up and about. I'm Envy..." He paused, trying to think of how to introduce himself. Now that his chibi had at least a momentary memory loss he could use this and try to build something not based off fear and forcing. That idea appealed to the Homunculus, whose feelings for the boy were ever changing. Though he innately loved the fear and discomfort he brought to the alchemist and found him to be adorable when terrified…What he'd longed for all along was right here in his grasp. He could have the boy, willingly…Without all the threats. The plan, once thought of, was too tantalizing to discard and Envy acted on it immediately. "You really don't remember me??" He asked again, feigning hurt.

"No…." Ed said, furrowing his brow. He sat silently for a moment trying to piece together his muddled memories. "I remember my brother Al…He's a year younger than me…And…My mom…And something awful I did…I remember applying to become a State Alchemist and my second name is Fullmetal…But, I'm sorry…I don't remember you….Should I?"

"Well ya…I mean we've only been together what….Three-four months now? You'd think you'd remember your lover." Ed stared wide eyed. "But I guess it can't be helped now can it…" Envy sniffled dramatically. "You hit your head really hard…It must have knocked something loose, but…you remember your brother…Why not me? Am I not important?" He laid down beside the younger one, enveloping him in a hug, revelling in the warmth radiating from Ed. He figured out the reason why the boy didn't remember him…It appeared he'd lost most every memory from beyond his twelfth birthday. It intrigued him and Envy wondered if it was because everything that had happened afterwards had been one big piece of shit after another. The human mind tended to repress awful memories, and the kid had more than his fair share of shitty memoirs.

"Oh…" was all Ed said, snuggling into the others. "I'm…Sorry?" He was still confused, something felt off about the whole thing. It was only a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, and he couldn't quite grasp what it was that made him want to flinch away from the other man…other than the fact that _other man_ had just dropped what felt like the world's largest bombshell onto him. "I've been with you for three months?" Ed said dumbly, feeling rather numb. "I'm sorry…" he said softly, upset that the fog didn't clear. "We're…close then…Do you love me…Do _I _love you?" Ed had always been a firm believer that if you cared about someone you never forgot them. "Are we living together?" He finally asked, the sin's earlier comment about coming home rushing back. He began firing question after question. "How long? Where's Al? Does he know? Have we known each other a long time…..Wait, you said I wasn't well...What's wrong with me??" He stared over at the other in wide eyed fear.

Envy laughed in reply, the sound falling harshly around them. "Slow down..." he ordered, holding the other's gaze with eyes that had narrowed dangerously. Despite himself Ed shuddered, unable to repress that _something _wasn't right with the man in front of him but having no one else, Edward latched onto the one comfort he had within his grasp, the one thing he could possibly have some control over. The one shudder repeated and before he knew it he was trembling again, not cold but something more. Envy watched impassively before pulling the chilled boy against him, his free hand gently running through the golden strands of Edward's hair, trying to calm him. It annoyed Envy that even with the teen's memories distant that he still had some unshakable fear for him…It was a love hate thing that got Envy to gritting his teeth. Right now he wanted Ed to _trust _him, not quake in fear for no reason at all. He decided to answer the boy's questions still running his fingers comfortingly through the other's hair. "We are living together at my place. Al isn't with us...Truthfully I don't know where he is. It's been awhile since we visited. We have known each other quite awhile, though not as intimately as the last while." He smiled, feeding the boy half truths, feeling his tension melt away as he relaxed in his arms. "You've been sick, and were supposed to rest, but you decided to do things on your own without me."

"That sounds like me…" Ed muttered in embarrassment, sighing in both contentment and relief. 'That sounds right....' Ed thought to himself, reassured totally on his situation. "So...When can we visit Al?" He began but was silenced by the other's lips on his again. He kissed back slowly in embarrassment. His heart thumped so loud in his chest, almost as though trying to break free. The green haired man drew back with a small smirk.

"No more questions." He admonished, claiming once again **his **chibi's lips, chuckling as the other responded. This was finally the moment, and Envy was gonna milk it for all it was worth...Even if Ed regained his memories...By that time they'd have made new ones and hopefully that was enough..Or Envy didn't know what he would do. "You do have to stay awake. How about we get reacquainted ne?" his hand traveled, and was rewarded with a small gasp and a darkening blush that slowly spread across the other's cheeks. Envy carefully straddled the smaller one, grasping the blonde's wrists pinning him lightly while his other hand caressed the other possessively. "I promise I'll be gentle..." he purred and Edward, believing who he had said he was, submitted.


End file.
